


Price for Zuulaman

by Kira_K



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen, Zuulaman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saetan pays the price for Zuulaman. </p>
<p>Spoilers for Dreams Made Flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price for Zuulaman

**Author's Note:**

> In the books Saetan says he _could not_ get his sons, not _would not_. So, here is an explanation of why (at the time) the strongest person in three realms could not get his sons away from slavery. Because of Zuulaman.

Saetan SaDiablo stared at the door of his study long after it was shut closed. The crying had ended. That had seemed worth any price —anything at all— but reality had crashed back with its hard truths: he was too strong. None could stop him if he had decided to attack the realms instead of protecting it. None could stop the webs he would spin in his workroom; Darkness, none could even spot those webs before they were already there. 

He had learnt from the Coven; he had learnt from the Keep’s library. He was unstoppable. Everything had a price. A son lost, an island lost. But the real price for Zuulaman was yet to come. 

He waved the web in silence and dread; allowing his fear and regret and the touch of madness that still lurked around him to influence the pattern. He made sure the web was strengthened by all he had, the Red and the Black interwoven in equal measures till he drained them both, then a chip of the jewels to weaken himself just a touch more and to make sure he could not break it. He was aware of the coldness when he descended into the Abyss to make sure there was nothing left to give; the Darkness itself seemed enraged by this sacrilege he was doing but he was sure of his path. Zuulaman could not happen again, not without taking all he had; not without paying for all that his rage destroyed. 

When he was done a day had passed and the workroom was colder than ever. He could still feel the Black, and that was a relief more profound than he had anticipated. He had access for the power bestowed upon him by the Darkness – only he would pay a more stripe price if he ever engaged it like he did before. 

 

When thousands of years later he was denied his sons he could feel his web that encircled his cold, dark rage. Saetan could feel the way he would break himself if he broke tradition and went for the boys. And broken he would not be able to protect them. 

He walked away. He wove a web that protected them instead of him; a web more terrible than what he did for Zuulaman because he was sane and not lost in the Twisted Kingdom. He penned the letters with his explanations; worded such he could not be misunderstood then left his boys to their faiths. 

The price for Zuulaman was finally paid fully. 

 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments are welcome. <3


End file.
